Twits and Proposals
by KateEals
Summary: Epilogue to Metaphysical Marathon. The proposal scene. Sean makes a guest appearence. JAM, and I wrote it so, yeah, sarcasm.


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. So when I wrote _Metaphysical Marathon_, I had absolutely no intention of writing an actual proposal scene. It wasn't pertinent to the story and really having Sam allude to one was just to show how much Jules had grown in that she would have been perceptive to such a proposition at the end of the story as opposed to where she was at the beginning of _Mutiny of the Brain_. But some people (Eckheemmmm, Liz and MollyLyn, aw Hell, pretty much the whole #Flashpointpack, eckheeemmm) really wanted to see it. I was like "But I don't wanna write a proposal" *in a very whinny voice*. However, I realized that if I did write an epilogue for this story I would have a chance to write Sean (whom I DEARLY miss) again. (Especially with how _Glasgow_'s going. Seriously, have you guys read that? Yikes!). So here goes.

I don't own or have rights to Flashpoint, Twitter, AIM, The English Patient, or AJJ songs.

Metaphysical Marathon Epilogue: Twits and Proposals

"Just listen to me, Sarah. There's nothing you've done so far today that can't be undone," Jules continued her negotiation of the distraught teenage mother whom, after botching a robbery attempt, was now holding the occupants of a convenience store hostage at gun-point.

Jules was standing behind Raf who was covering her with his MP5 as she continued to inch closer to the subject. Sam and Spike were providing cover as well while Ed looked on from a Sierra position. Greg waited outside by the Team One SUV's and intermittently provided Jules with guidance and information as he acted as her second.

Jules inched just a little closer and shifted from behind Raf to not only make herself more visible to the subject, but to also make herself more of an open target. Sam ground his jaw at her bravado. "Jules, you need to stay behind Raf, hold your cover," he warned in a soft voice over the com link.

Jules seemed to ignore him. "Look, I know why you're here today, Sarah. I understand why you're here today. You just want to do what's best for your baby. You just want to take care of her, provide for her." The subject seemed to be taking in her words and had her gun lowered. Jules shifted out slightly more from behind Raf. "But this isn't what's best for her, Sarah. This isn't the way to take care of her." Jules' tone was calm, gentle. "What she needs, Sarah, what she really needs more than anything in the world is you. She needs her Mum to be there for her, to take care of her, to give her all the love that only a mother can give her." Jules smiled sadly at the thought of her own mother deciding to take a path by which she would not be there for Jules when she needed her, but how her mother would be so proud of the choices she'd made in her own life, how she hadn't succumbed to the same types of automatic negative thoughts which claimed her mother's life.

Meanwhile, the subject was now fully captivated by Jules' words. Thus, Jules stepped around Raf completely, effectively making herself a completely open target. "All the rest of what she needs can be provided for her in other ways, Sarah. But if you go any further with this, you won't be able to be there for her, to give her what only you can give her."

The subject was crying at Jules' words, seemed to be taking them all in. Sam's grip tightened on his assault rifle as Jules edged closer and closer to the armed woman.

"Subject de-escalating, nice work, Jules," Greg whispered in her ear over the com link. "But be careful out in the open like that. The subject is still armed and potentially volatile.

"Do you have kids, Jules," the subject asked her, raising her gun a little while she waited for Jules' reply. "Because, I don't think you can really know what you're talking about if you don't have kids." The subject raised her gun fully at Jules as she re-escalated.

"Sierra One, if the subject escalates further, you have Scorpio," Greg commanded Ed in a bit of a frantic tone. He wasn't thrilled to see his protégée in such a dangerous position on her first day back on the job.

Jules raised her hands higher to signify she wasn't a threat. "No, Sarah, no I don't have kids yet. But I want them."

Sam smiled from across the room even as his grip tightened further on his weapon and as Spike quickly flashed his eyes at him.

"I don't have kids yet, Sarah, but I know that when I do I'm gonna want'a protect them and provide for them just like you." Jules slowly started to approach Sarah again as Sarah's weapon wielding arm started to waver. "But I know the only way to do that is to be there for them." Jules reached her hand out to allow the subject to give her the gun. "Sarah, you can't do that for her if you're dead or in jail. Trust me. I know that first hand. Please, just give me the gun. Just give me the gun so that you can be there for your daughter."  
The subject shook her head and placed the gun in Jules' outstretched, gloved hand before collapsing into Jules for comfort. Jules held her in her arms as her team-mates ran forward to make sure the subject was completely unarmed. "You made the right choice, Sarah. You made the right choice for your daughter," Jules whispered in her ear.

"12:52 pm, subject in custody, incident resolved. Welcome back, Jules."

XXXXX

Later that day as Sam and Jules entered Jules' house after their shift ended, Sam was still all smiles. He smiled deeper to himself as they walked through the door and as he realized there were multiple reasons for him to hold such a disposition. His girl was back home, back on the job, rocking said job like no other could, safe after her first call back in the field, and he was confident about a little mission of his own he wished to successfully complete.

As the door shut behind them, Sam quickly grabbed her in his arms, startling her in the process. "Such an awesome talk-down, Jules." At the end of his compliment, he slammed his lips down hard against hers and began to express his appreciation and affections with his own form of mouth to mouth resuscitation. The fact that there was nothing in her life or their love that needed to be resuscitated was immaterial to his pursuits.

At first surprised and caught off guard, Jules quickly smiled into the kiss and melted into Sam's embrace. After a full minute of kissing her, in which he had managed to basically pin her against the closed front door, he broke the kiss to allow her a chance to breath. He used his left hand to entwine his fingers in hers while he cupped the left side of her face with his right hand. "Such a very awesome talk-down," he whispered as he looked deeply into her eyes before leaning forward to give her one soft, lingering kiss on the lips.

As he pulled away, Jules chuckled. "Now I'm wondering how you congratulated the guys when they were taking over my negotiations."

Sam chuckled back and closed his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Spike needs a breath-mint." Jules laughed into his neck.

"So," he pulled her chin up to stare at her straight on, "I had something I wanted to ask you when we got home."

Jules gazed lovingly back at him and smiled. "Yeah? What's that?" she lightly whispered.

Sam's eyes brightened as his mouth began to open, and—

"_I was crazier than you, and baby, you loved meeee_," Jules' cell phone went off.

"Oh, that's Sean!" Jules smiled at the programed ring-tone she had chosen for him as she reached for her phone. She placed a finger on Sam's lips. "Hold that thought. Knowing him, he's fallen and he can't get up."

Sam sighed, smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead again before releasing her from his arms. Sam knew he didn't have to worry about the implications of her taking a phone call from a male friend of hers while he was holding her in a close embrace. He knew she was just worried about Sean's wellbeing now that he was out of in-patient therapy, especially since he was recovering from a gun-shot wound. Sam knew Jules would never say it out-loud, but she felt a deep sense of responsibility towards Sean and was committed to making sure he was mentally and physically well. She'd never admit this, because she never wanted to come-off as a mother hen.

"This better be good, O'Brian. Sam and I just walked in the door after a long shift," she smiled into the phone.

"Look, Callaghan, I know that's code for 'Sam's trying to give me another hickey,' but I've got a problem."

Jules frowned at the word 'problem' rather than Sean's innuendo jab at her.

"What is this 'Twitter'?" Sean asked befuddled, over annunciating the word 'twitter.' "I turn on the news or listen to the radio and everyone wants me to 'tweet.' I thought a tweet was something a cow had!"

Jules laughed at the honest befuddlement of his tone and the word association the social media site had engendered in him. "Oh, milk those tweets for all their worth!" Jules joked into the phone. Sam did a double take and raised a skeptical eyebrow at Jules from across the room at her words.

"Jeeeewwwweeeelllsss," Sean drew her name out over the phone in honest bewilderment. His years spent in the Army, and consequently the desert, had apparently left him behind the times, a state of being he obviously wasn't comfortable with.

Jules rolled her eyes. "It's like a mini-blog where you can post your thoughts, pictures, and links to web-sites." She shrugged as if Sean was in the room with her. "Mostly people use it to stalk celebrities and people they didn't get to sleep with in high school." Sam smiled and shook his head at her from his place across the room before walking into the kitchen.

"So basically, I need to join this because it's what all the cool kids are doing and I'm tired of being picked last at dodge ball, right?" Sean inquired.

Jules smirked. "Wow, you really are behind the times. Didn't you know the government banned dodge ball in school?"

Jules could practically hear Sean narrowing his eyes and frowning on the other side of the phone at this intelligence. "They must be stopped," he said darkly.

Jules rolled her eyes again then remembered something pertinent to their actual conversation. "Oh, you need a handle."

"I told you my grip on reality was tenuous!" Sean jokingly shouted at her.

Jules snorted. "No one can help you with that, Sean." She shook her head. "A Twitter handle. It's like a user-name from those old-fashioned AIM accounts of yore." A light lit her eyes as a light-bulb went off in her brain. "I've got it! NuttyIrishman!"

Sean sighed. "I bet that's taken, I'll just make it NuttyIrishman69."

Jules almost choked on a lung laughing. "You wish!" Through her guffaws of laughter she heard a crash come from the kitchen. "Listen, Sean. I'd love to stay and continue to re-integrate you into modern society, but I think Sam might have just broken a hip like some geriatric English Patient. I've gotta go."

"Look, I know that's just code for 'Sam is nibbling on my ear,' so I'll let you go. Look forward to a twit from me."

Jules laughed as she said, "Bye, Sean," and hung-up the cell phone.

She walked towards the kitchen with a bit of a feeling of concern. "Sam! Are you alright? Did you fall or something?"

As she entered the kitchen she saw him rummaging around on the floor looking for something. Having seemed to find the object of his quest, he smiled and looked up at her from his position on his knees. _How convenient_, he thought.

"You could say that, Jules. I certainly fell." He lifted a small, shiny object towards her. "But it was in love with you."

Jules gasped at the hopeful look on his face and the small white-gold ring he held in his fingers.

"There is nothing more in the world I could ever want than to have you as my wife and make those hypothetical kids you were talking about today our real children." His smile grew deeper as he never once broke their gaze. "Marry me, Julianna Callaghan."

Slowly, the shock on Jules' face was transformed into a smile and she took his normal position of bending down and kissed him. "There's no one else's wife I'd rather be."

**Additional Author's Note:** I hope that wasn't too sappy. I hate when I get sappy. Anyho, I love Sean. I'm glad Jules is teaching him how to use Twitter. I hope he follows me. Oh, and I've never even seen The English Patient. I just thought that line sounded funny. Also, I've learned I really love writing Jules negotiation scenes. They're pretty sweet.

**Please leave a review** and let me know what you think of this little story. Hope everyone is completely satisfied with _Metaphysical Marathon_ now.

Thanks for reading,

Eals


End file.
